Minecraft: The War for the Worlds Vol 2
by Rachel420
Summary: Written with 0-G-inspired on Deviantart. Alexa, a sixteen year old girl, gets a VR headset and immediately plays Minecraft. However a storm sends her into a strange new world where she will make new friends and new enemies and discover the secrets, however dark they may be, behind this beloved game and it's worlds. (read Vol.0&1 first this is Chapters 18-24)
1. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Prepping for livestream**

Eight or nine hours later, Dan was up and about, setting up his computer and a few other things in his office for a live stream.

Alex soon stirred awake and got up. She wondered around downstairs for a little bit.

Dan went downstairs to fetch a quick snack from the fridge and then saw Alex. "Oh, Morning." He said.

Alex gave him a sleepy smile. "Morning." She replied as she ran a hand through her bed head mess of hair.

She came over her sock footed feet tapping on the floor. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"Getting ready for a live stream that I have planned today." He replied, taking out some leftovers that Jemma left for him. "You wanna join me on this one?"

Alex blinked. "Oh. Um...sure?" she replied.

Dan looked at the dish of food he was holding and back at her. "Do you want some food?" He asked, placing the food on the kitchen countertop.

"That would be great. Thanks." she replied.

Dan got some breakfast for Alex and the pugs.

He placed the little food bowls down on the floor.

Alex thanked him and sat down to eat.

The pugs ran over and started eating as well.

Dan ate as well. He kept an eye on the clock to make sure they had enough time, since seeing Alex might want to...freshen up before the stream.

Alex soon finished. "So, where's my stuff? Seeing as you want me to stream with you, I might need to be properly dressed in something I haven't slept in."

"Upstairs." He replied. "Come on, I'll show you the room you're staying in."

She nodded and stood up. "Alright."

She followed him up the stairs.

"Here's your room!" Dan said with a smile and opened the door to a room somewhat connected to his office.

All her stuff was inside but she had enough room for a bed.

Alex smiled as she looked around. "This will work great. Thanks." She told him.

"You're welcome." He replied, and stepped away. "I'll let you get ready."

She nodded and shut the door once he left.

After a minute, she came out wearing her hair in a braid, a hoodie jacket over a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

She was still barefooted except her socks.

She held her laptop and the VR helmet in her arms.

She came over. "So, what's the plan?" She asked.

Dan seemed to blink in surprise upon seeing the helmet. "Uh. Well, the plan is to introduce you to everyone and play some Minecraft."

"Alright. I figured that Minecraft would be involved and thought it might be interesting to see if my helmet still works." She explained, setting the stuff on the couch.

Dan turned around in his chair. "Okay. First see if it turns on, before you try wearing it."

She nodded. She pressed the power button and it slowly hummed to life. "I'm surprised this thing isn't completely destroyed."

"That makes two of us." He said, looking a little unsure about the device. "Mine should be arriving soon."

"Yeah. I just will make sure not to charge it and play it at the same time..." she chuckled slightly. "But I wonder if you'll be pulled in like last time." She looked at the helmet. "Cause the chances of that happening before were like unknown."

Dan glanced at the computer. "Yeah, but hopefully we will hear from Notch."

Alex nodded. "Do you want me to go ahead and get in or?"

"Um, we do have little bit of time left. Although I'm not sure how that would work out with the live stream..." He couldn't think of a straight answer.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know either. It'd be cool if it worked though." She replied, setting her laptop up.

As she did, she set the helmet to the side and when she opened Minecraft she felt something tugging on her and almost immediately shut the laptop with a gasp of surprise.

The tug faded.

Dan looked back at her. "What?"

"It...it tugged on me...?" she replied uncertainly, looking at her laptop. "Like it tried to pull me back in..."

"Really? Without the helmet?" He asked.

She nodded. "Y-yeah. I don't know if it was Notch or what but...it definitely caught me off guard..."

"Yeah." Dan said, agreeing with her. "Hmm. Don't know if you can play Minecraft like that..."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I can just put the helmet on and go in... I'm just not sure."

Dan quickly thought about. "It would make more since if you use the helmet. That way, you might have a better chance of leaving the game on your own free will."

Of course, that was just a guess.

He then started signing into Minecraft.

She nodded. "So, introductions after playing?" She asked as she got it ready.

"Yeah. We will do intros while we play." He replied.

His Minecraft game came online for her to join.

"Alright." She started to log into Minecraft again and slipped the helmet on and laid back. "See you in the lab."

With that she felt the tug pull her in.

As Dan's world loaded, the light headedness returned to him as Alex entered.

Dan blinked, realizing what was happening and cast a glance towards Alex before passing out.

He then awoke back in the lab.

Alex glanced at him. "Oh hey. It did pull you in." She replied as she got up.

"Yeah. That...was unexpected." He replied, slightly tripping forward as he glanced around.

She quickly made sure he didn't fall. "Is it still recording?" She asked curiously.

Trayaurus heard them and came over. "Oh! You're back!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. We are back." Dan replied, steadying himself. "As for the live stream, I'm not sure..." He kind of hoped the camera didn't catch his ungraceful entry into unconsciousness.

Alex nodded. "You could log out and check and maybe have Jemma help out if she's awake."

"I got an idea." Dan replied, feeling around his coat's pocket and took something out.


	2. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Herobrine's message**

A few minutes, inside the Middleton house, Jemma's phone started ringing.

Jemma quickly grabbed it. She saw it was Dan and answered. "Hello?" she asked.

She knew he was in his office, so why was he calling her?

"Oh-Hi Jemma." Dan replied, sounding surprised. "Sorry if I woke you up but I was wondering if you could help me with the live stream. Since, me and Alex got pulled back into Minecraft."

Jemma gave a small sigh. "Alright. I'll try." she replied as she got up and headed into the office.

As Jemma entered the office, she saw Dan had fallen out of his chair, again, and Alex was wearing helmet on the couch.

She groaned slightly and moved Dan onto the couch and then sat in his computer chair.

Dan had everything set up and knew it wouldn't be difficult for Jemma to start the live stream for them. He stood by, waiting for a reply from her.

"Alright. It should be started up. Your chat is active and people are waiting." Jemma told him.

"Thanks Jemma. I can take it from here." He answered back, opening an app to see the comments. "The live stream has started."

"Alright. Text me if you need me." she replied, before leaving the office.

Alex nodded.

Seeing that a fair amount of people had joined the stream, he decided to do introductions, introducing himself first, what's going on and casually making his way to Alex and Trayaurus.

They were asking questions about where he was, and what was going on.

Alex waited with Trayaurus. Lupis sat beside him and Grim beside Trayaurus.

"I'm sorry to say that there isn't going to be any face-cam for this stream. Again, sorry for that." Dan apologized.

He then moved along with the subjects, answering the puzzling question, " **What's going on?** ". He simply informed them that he was in Minecraft which was pretty obvious. "As you can see, we are in the Lab with Dr. Trayaurus, and a new friend of ours, Alex."

Serval more questions were asked at this.

How are you **in** Minecraft?

Who's Alex?

Alex waved slightly. "Hello." She greeted as Dan introduced her.

Lupis' ear twitched slightly.

Grim ran over to Dan and whined at him.

Alex laughed. "Looks like he's upset you didn't introduce him too."

"Aw, sorry about that Grim." Dan said, petting the skeleton wolf on the head. "Although Grim isn't the only wolf here."

His tail wagged. Alex smiled. "Yep. This is Lupis."

Lupis twitched his ear again at his name as he watched Dan.

"I know many of you are asking about Alex and yes, she is playing some Minecraft with us today so you all can get to know her, since she is going to be staying with us. Also, if you want to know more about her, go check out my status update on the link below." He explained. " Now let's play some Minecraft."

Alex smiled and she stood up.

They played some mini games and explored around the large lab.

As they played, Dan made sure Alex and himself stayed indoors since he wasn't willing to find out what would happen if one of them died, especially during a live stream.

He saw that the visitors were not asking as much questions as earlier and the stream was good for good period of time.

"Alright. Guys I think this turn out to be a successful stream after all. Would you agree, Alex?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. It's lots of fun." she replied, looking up from petting Lupis.

"It was fun. We are going to have log out for this last part." Dan told her, getting ready to leave.

Alex nodded. "Alright." She replied.

She got ready to log out.

Dan then proceed to log out of the Minecraft world while the stream still going.

Alex did the same.

As the scene went black for a split moment while Dan went back to face cam, a flash of white eyes appeared across the screen with a message,

"skcab ruoy htcaW"

Dan's livestream chat box had exploded with comments about Herobrine.

Alex sat up and took the helmet off when she woke up.

Dan snapped back to reality and got off the couch and went over to the computer.

What he saw in the comments, confused him.

"What? What's this about Herobrine?" He questioned, looking through the chat box.

Alex came over as well.

They tried to explain what had happened.

The screen going black, the flash of his eyes, and the threating warning he gave as well.

"Well that definitely sounds like Herobrine." Dan said. "I know you all are wondering if I had something to do with this but I didn't. Which is kind of creepy...but sadly our stream is coming to an end."

Alex nodded in agreement that it was indeed creepy. "Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" Dan added as he ended the live stream.

He then looked at Alex. "Well. I think we now know what forces of evil Notch was talking about."

Alex nodded. "That's kind of terrifying."

She replied. She glanced over at her laptop.

He looked at his computer screen and shiver. "Man, and we found out that we can still go into Minecraft..."

"I kind of don't want to anymore if Herobrine's after us..." Alex told him honestly.

Dan agreed. "I completely understand. But when the others start to contact us. We will have to go back." He said "we" to let her know that they were all in this together.

Alex slowly nodded. "Right... Should we let Justin know about this?" she asked.

"We should. Even though he might find out." He replied, taking out his phone to text Justin.

She nodded. She felt a wave of sleepiness wash over her. "I'm exhausted...I'm not really sure why though... Maybe being in Minecraft still affects us out here?" she asked more to herself than Dan. "Either way, I need to lie down."

"Alright...I'll be here, Texting." He told her.

She nodded. She laid down on the couch and rather quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: The first encounter**

And almost as quickly found herself blinking awake but was greeted by consuming darkness.

She turned about fearfully. "H-Hello?" her voice echoed around her.

"D-Dan? Tr-Trayaurus? Grim? Lupis?" She called.

"Hello Alexa." A voice replied from the darkness.

She gasped in surprise. "Who's there?!"

"A potential friend."

"Wh-what? N-"

"Not HIM."

Alex flinched back at the tone of the voice. "O-okay... He-Herobrine?" She asked.

"That is one of my names." The voice confirmed.

Alex felt her heart skip a beat.

"Alexa-"

"Alex."

"Alex, how would you like to have the whole realm of Minecraft at your fingertips?"

"What?"

"To have the whole realm do your will. To rule the whole kingdom?" He offered.

Alex listened kind of interested but shook the thought. "I can't. It's not right."

"It isn't right? Why not? And you can't? More like you don't want to."

She shook her head. "You're right. I don't want to. It's wrong."

"Alex, you're a smart girl. I'll ask one more time. Join me. Together we could rule these pathetic worlds. You'd be a queen."

Alex gasped in surprise as she watched her outfit change into a beautiful dress and a crown place it's self on her head.

The darkness melted away to reveal a beautiful castle and she was in the throne.

She was overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

"You'd be in charge, loved by everyone, and happy."

Alex started to relax into the throne but when he mentioned happiness, she stopped. She sat up. "What?"

"I said you'd be happy."

"I-... I am happy."

"Are you?"

She didn't hesitate this time. "I said," she stood up throwing the crown to the ground. "I am happy!"

The crown hit the stone floor and shattered into black glass like shards.

The floor where the crown struck started to crack and break from underneath her.

She gasped and stepped back watching her surrounding crack and break away.

She felt the dress tear away back to her normal clothes but those were torn and filthy.

She felt intense heat suddenly fill the room and struggled to breathe.

"I WaRnEd YoU GiRL! ThAt WaS yOuR lAsT cHaNcE! EvErYtHiNg AnD eVeRyOnE tHaT iS cLoSe Or DeAr To YoU, I pRoMiSe! I WILL DESTROY THEM!" the voice roared at her.

She fell backward crying out in surprise as she did.

She saw lava surrounding her all around.

She was on a stone platform in the middle.

"I WILL FIND THE ELEMENTS AND DESTROY THEM ALONG WITH THE CHOSEN ELEMENTAL WIELDERS, YOU, ALL YOU HOLD DEAR, AND MY CURSED BROTHER!"

His voice shook the platform Alex was sprawled upon. She was shaking fearfully.


	4. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one: Just a dream….right?**

On the couch in Dan's office she was shaking, slightly tossing and turning, whimpering fearfully, was in a cold sweat, and felt like she had a fever.

Dan had notice something was wrong and carefully tried to wake her up. "Alex, Alex?"

She didn't seem to awaken at first but quickly snapped awake with a startled gasp.

She started gasping for air and sat up, coughing on what her mind told her was smoke.

Tears were streaming down her face as she panted heavily, still visibly shaking.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Dan asked, while trying his best to calm her down.

Alex didn't seem to process her surroundings at first but jumped slightly at his sudden voice, reaching her ears.

She slowly processed him standing beside her in worry and the security of the office space.

She coughed a bit more but it slowed as she continued to process.

She was still shaking rather bad and once she stopped coughing she started to sob from being so terrified.

She clung to Dan like a lifeline as she shook and sobbed.

He slowly put his arms around her, trying to comfort her with a hug as she cried.

He wasn't sure what could have scared her this bad and assumed it was just a nightmare.

Alex slowly calmed down and was quietly crying as she sat there with him. She seemed more at peace with him beside her.

"There we go...now, are you alright?" Dan asked her. "It felt like you have a fever or something."

She slowly nodded. "I... I th-think so...I... I talked with Herobrine..."

She shuddered. "He...He wasn't happy I wouldn't side with him..."

Dan stared at her for a moment before blinking in disbelief. "Wait, What? You talked to Herobrine?"

"Yeah...He...He talked to me. He tried to get me to side with him."

He suddenly looked very disturbed and concerned about this. "Oh Alex. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He...He tried to. Or at least threatened me when I said no..."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You made the right choice..." Although he didn't know what her choices were. But it didn't matter.

She just nodded. "He... Said something about the Elements and Elemental wielders or something. I'm not really sure."

Dan slightly frown as he thought about it. "Elemental wielders?" He said, quietly. "That's strange."

Alex agreed. "It was...he said that he'd find the elements and the wielders and destroy them...along with everything I hold dear, me included, and his brother whom I assume is Notch..." She told him, staring down at her lap.

Her voice was quiet and barely there as she spoke now.

"Here." Dan offered her some tissue paper. "I already told Justin about Herobrine..."

She nodded accepting the tissue. "Thanks... now wh-" she was interrupted by Dan's phone buzzing at them.

He looked over at the phone and checked out who it was.


	5. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two: Duck, Duck, Cat**

It was a message from Stampy cat on Twitter through the private messages.

[You able to talk for a bit?]

Alex looked at the phone.

"I think we just found another member." Dan said, while texting Stampy back.

"Oh?" Alex asked, curiously. "Who is it?"

"My friend stamylongnose but I call him Stampy for short." He explained with a slight smile. "You won't mind if I chat with him really quick?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm okay now...Like seventy-five percent sure." She smiled a little at that.

"Alright. If you need anything just let me or Jemma know." He said, getting up.

She hesitantly nodded. "...Could...Could you stay in here?" she asked quietly, looking to the side somewhat embarrassed.

She didn't feel safe with him not around her or at least someone around her in case something happened.

Dan glanced at her. "Oh, sure. I could do that." He replied, and sat back down.

Alex gave him a small smile. "Thanks..."

He smiled and then send a message to Stampy. [Alright. What do you want to talk about?]

[Sqaishey and I were contacted by Notch. He wanted us to get in contact with you. He didn't say much else.]

[Really? Too bad. Notch did tell us that he would explain everything but I don't know when he going to contact us again.] Dan explained.

[Hm. He said something about a team but that was really it.] Stampy replied.

Dan typed back. [ Yeah. He said he'll talk to us again once we have all the members of the team. Don't know if we have everyone, but we could be close.]

[He didn't tell you who all we needed?] Stampy asked.

[Not really. I believe he said that I know them.] He replied.

[Well you know me and Sqaishey. Who else do you know of?] Stampy asked.

He thought for a moment. [ Well, Thinknoodles has already contacted me but that's about it. Besides Alex.]

[Okay so that's five of us. And I assume this is the same Alex from your tweet earlier?]

[Yes. That's her.] Dan replied. [ Apparently, she's the leader of this team.]

[Really? That's interesting. So far, she's the youngest of the group.]

[Yes, so far, she is. Also, I don't want to scare you but you might want to keep an eye out for Herobrine.]

For a moment, there wasn't a reply. [Herobrine? Like, the Herobrine from Minecraft?]

[Yes. We all seem to have talk to Notch, so it makes sense...] Dan replied.

[I guess...] Stampy replied. [Kind of unnerving to have to be wary of him...]

[I agree but at least we have Notch?] He was uncertain what else to say about it.

[True. Though he hasn't really helped us much unless you count telling us to contact you...]

Dan text him back. [Hmm. I honestly don't know what Notch is doing but hope he tells soon.]

[I do too. Well. Keep us updated when you find out more, alright?]

[Alright. Bye.] Dan send the message and glanced at Alex.

She was staring at her helmet which sat in her lap, completely lost in her thoughts.

He sighed and glanced towards his computer. "Hmm. Well, we got two more members to the team..."

Alex jerked up from her thoughts when he suddenly spoke. "What?" she asked, kind of startled by being dragged out of her thoughts.

Dan looked at her. "We have two new team members."

"So Stampy and who else?"

"Sqaishey." He replied.

"She's a friend of his." He quickly explained.

"Oh." Alex replied. She gave a small smile. "Two more down at least."

Dan nodded. "Yeah. I believe we have five members so far."

"I wonder how many are left."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Notch didn't tell me."

"He didn't tell me either." Alex replied.

"That doesn't make sense. He could have at least told us how many." He said and put his phone to the side.

"Yeah...Maybe he did." Alex replied thinking. "you remember where I got the book?"

He nodded. "Yes. But the last time I check, it was blank."

"No. Not the book. The temple place where I got it! The mosaic on the floor and the pedestals. Maybe they are related!"

Dan's eyes slightly widen. "Oh! I see what you mean." He said, getting up to check his computer.

Alex stood and joined him at the computer.


	6. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three: Back to the Temple**

"Let's see..." Dan said while logging into Minecraft. "If this room you found has clues, maybe Dr. Trayaurus could give us a hand in checking it out."

She nodded. "Yeah." she agreed, pulling a chair over.

He smiled when his avatar appeared at his last spawn point and headed for the hall near the test lab.

Trayaurus turned hearing Dan enter. [Hello.] he greeted him.

[Hey, Trayaurus. What are you up to?] Dan asked.

[Just cleaning up from earlier. What do you need?] He asked.

Alex watched.

[Well. We are going to check out the place where Alex found the book, to see if it has any connections to our team.] Dan explain to him. [ Or something like that.]

Trayaurus nodded. [Alright. I take it you'd like me to come with you?]

Dan smiled behind the screen. [ Yes.]

[Alright. There better not be any zombies down there.]

[ If there are, I'll go clear a way.] Dan replied. He looked around for Grim since he couldn't call for him.

[Grim is in the office.] Trayaurus told him.

[Thanks. I'll see you at the hole.] He typed back and headed to the office.

Trayaurus nodded and went to go wait for him.

Dan went into the office and fetch a sword from the treasure vault.

Alex watched and cast a slight glance at her helmet but a ping of fear made her turn away.

Dan got Grim and walk to the hall with the hole. [Are you ready Trayaurus?]

[Yes.] He nodded.

[Alright. Let's go!] He replied, and jumped in with a torch in hand.

Trayaurus quickly followed him down. Alex watched.

Dan glanced at Alex, he would have asked if she wanted to join them in Minecraft but maybe it was best if she didn't, since after the encounter with Herobrine.

He then followed the torches that lit the path to the room.

She quietly watched. It was strange not being there herself. She furrowed her brow as she saw the pictures go by.

Trayaurus followed Dan.

They soon arrived at the door that led to the room. [This is it. I'll go in first.] Dan told Trayaurus through the chat box.

Alex had quietly gotten up and went over to the couch and held her helmet in her hands, staring at it.

She hesitated as she stared at it.

She took a deep breath and slipped it on and sat down, starting Minecraft up.

Meanwhile, Dan did a full check around the room for mobs and came back to the door. [ It's all clear. You can come in now.]

Trayaurus nodded and came in.

As he did a little notification popped up in the chat box.

[Alex has joined the world]

"What?" Dan said, looking away from screen and saw that she was on the couch with the helmet. [ Huh. Looks like Alex is joining us.]

[That I am.] Alex replied. [I'll be there in a second.]

Trayaurus waited until he heard her running down the tunnel and she caught up to them.

She stepped inside with them and glanced around.

She saw the beam of light was still there but the torches had gone out.

She looked around until she found a lever and pulled it.

The torches burst to life and lit the chamber.

Trayaurus looked around in amazement.

Alex started examining the floors' mosaic.

Nine beautiful, colorful, designs covered the floor in a large diamond like shape.

Each one had a pedestal on top of a beacon.

They had some kind of design on each of them but each one different from the next.

The walls were still covered with hieroglyphic like engravings.

Dan admired the designs on the floor as he walked over to wall. He looked at the engravings. [I wonder what this is all about?]

She nodded. [Yeah...]

Trayaurus looked at the walls curiously. [I could translate these back at the lab probably.]

Alex nodded. [Sounds good...] she stepped into the mosaic circle in the middle of the eight others.

It was a beautiful forest green.

She examined it curiously.

Dan was taking some screenshots of the walls with the engravings. Surprisingly, there were a lot. [ I got some pictures for you Trayaurus.]

[Great. Send those to me when you can.] he replied.

Alex looked around at the other spots. [There are nine places.]

Dan typed back as he looked over at the mosaic circle. [Will do. Also, what's this about nine places?]

[This spot here is mine. There are eight more surrounding it. I assume that means nine members.] Alex replied.

He looked around. [Hmm. I think your right. So far. We just have five members.]

She nodded. [So, we need four more.]

Dan stepped over a sky-blue color spot in the mosaic. [I will assume this one's mine. Now we just need to wait for the last four to make contact.]

Trayaurus turned around and looked at the floor. He stepped over to a grey stone like one on Dan's right. [I think this is mine...] Trayaurus told them as he examined it.

Alex watched curiously. [I... I think your right.]

Dan smiled at the screen. [Of Course! We can't have a team without you, Trayaurus.]

Alex saw Trayaurus smile a bit. She smiled a bit at that. [It's true.] She agreed. [So, we have six members.]

[Just need three more.] Dan replied, looking around at the other color stones.

Alex hummed softly as she looked at them. [So, I'm in the middle, you're to my left and Trayaurus is to your right. Going clock wise to you is purple, teal, pink, ice blue, yellow, and orange then back to Trayaurus...] Alex said as she looked at them.

[Well. You are the leader. So, you should get the middle.] Dan said in the chat box. [ But I wonder who are these three.] He said, glancing at the purple stone.

[Oh. Yeah. Mine too...] She chuckled slightly. [I guess we'll have to wait and see?]

[I suppose we have to.] He replied. [ Because the only hint Notch gave us, was that I know them...]

Alex nodded.

Jemma put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Hey. What are you and Alex up to?" She asked softly. She caught a glimpse of the purple mosaic.

He gave her a quick look. "Oh, just trying to figure out who our last three team members are. We got six so far."

"Who do you have so far?" She asked.

"Me, Alex, Stampy, Sqaishey, Thinknoodles, and Trayaurus." He replied.

"Am I maybe involved?" she asked curiously.

Dan thought about it and glanced back at the screen. "Hmm. Maybe."

Jemma was about ask something else when Dan's phone dinged alerting him of a text.

He reached over and check his phone.

It was from Justin.

[Notch contacted me saying that Rachelle is in the team too.]

After reading the news, Dan was more than positive that Jemma would be a part of the team. "Huh. That narrows it down." He said while texting Justin back. [That's great. Did he say anything else?]

[Yeah. He said that he'd be contacting you soon about the meeting.] He replied.

[Alright. Did you guys hear about the Herobrine warning?] Dan asked.

[Yeah. Twitter was going mad about it.] Justin replied. [You and Alex are safe, right?]

Alex was still looking around the area when she noticed Dan had stopped. [Dan?]

Dan glanced at the computer screen. [Yes. So far.] He replied to Justin. [But thanks for the update. We will be sure to let you know if anything happens.]

[Alright. Let me know when the meeting is.] Justin replied.

[We will.] Dan text back and started typing in the Minecraft chat box. [ Got a call from Justin. Rachelle is in the team and I think Jemma is a part of the team as well.]

[Then there's only one left.] Alex replied. [We just need to find out who.]

[Yes.] Dan agreed. [He also said that Notch is going to contact us soon about a meeting.]

[Good thing I brought the book with me then.] She took it out of her inventory, it was enchanted again.

Dan moved his game avatar over to watch.

She opened the book.

[Hello Alexa. May I speak to Dan?]

She nodded and handed the book to Dan's avatar.

[Hello again. I take it you've found mostly everyone and they contacted you?]

[Yes. They have.] Dan replied. [We are still waiting on the last on.]

[I'm afraid she won't be contacting you... I'll explain more in the meeting but you need to get everyone together here as soon as possible.]

"Okay." Dan replied. "So, you mean everyone has to meet here? In this room?"

[It is the safest place. My brother cannot step foot in here. At least for now. You could meet in the lab if you prefer but it would be more open.] He replied.

"Alright. I'll go and let everyone know to meet here.] Dan said while looking at the screen.

[Alright. I will talk to you again soon.]

Alex waited patiently.

Dan gave the book back to her. [The meeting is starting. I have to go get the others.]

[Okay. I'll stay here with Trayaurus.]

Dan then logged out and started to contact the team. "Jemma, are you ready to try logging into Minecraft?" He asked, while texting the others.

Jemma nodded. "I'll grab my computer." she quickly went to go get her computer.

The pugs ran in as she returned with it.

Dan spun around in his chair. "It's done. I told everyone where to meet us."

Jemma nodded. She sat down on the beanbag. "You did warn them about the going unconscious, right?"

Dan glanced at the phone and quickly send another text to warn them. "There. Now everyone is informed about this."

Jemma nodded. "Alright. Ready when you are." she told him, sitting on the couch next to Alex's unconscious form.

She sat her laptop on the table next to her.

Dan smiled. "Alright. Let's do this." After signing into Minecraft, he went and sat on the beanbag close to the couch to wait for the program to finish loading.

Jemma logged into it as well and felt the wave of lightheadedness hit her. She laid back.

Dan closed his eyes before passing out and woke up back inside Minecraft.


	7. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four: The Mission**

Alex smiled. "Hey. Welcome back. Should we go wait at the lab for the others?"

He nodded. "Yes. We should. Since we have to lead them back here."

She nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She replied and headed back.

Dan followed her back to the hole that led to the lab. He hoped the others wouldn't spawn too far from the lab.

Alex saw Jemma looking around.

Jemma saw Dan and her and smiled. "Alex! Dan!" She called.

Alex smiled and ran over. "Hey!"

"You made it!" Dan happily exclaimed. "Have you seen the others yet?"

"No. Just me." she replied with a shake of her head. "But this is amazing!"

"I know, right?" He replied as he walked up to the two. "The lab looks even more amazing in person."

"It's huge." Jemma replied as she looked at it.

Alex smiled as she stepped inside. "Yeah." she agreed.

Alex was about to ask something when she heard a startled gasp from behind them.

She turned around and saw someone stumble slightly as they steady themselves. She saw the back of an orange-yellow hoodie with... Cat ears?

They turned around and saw them. "Oh! Uh, hello." he greeted with a small wave.

"Stampy? Is that you?" Dan asked, looking over at him.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah. It's me. And may I just say, that whole experience is quite disorienting." he laughed slightly. "Sqaishey should be here in a moment as well."

Alex took note of his appearance.

An orange-yellow hoodie with cat ears, jeans, and a pair or orange tennis shoes. His curly deep brown hair stuck out slightly from under the hood just above his brown eyes.

He smiled at her. "You must be Alex! I've heard quite a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiled back. "You too."

Dan heard something drop close by them and saw Thinknoodles, trying to steady himself.

Alex smiled. "Hi Justin!" she greeted.

Jemma saw another appear wearing a light-yellow hoodie with a pair of white shorts and yellow-orange rainboots.

She kind of stumbled but Stampy quickly went over to help.

"Careful Sqaishey." he told her softly.

She smiled at him and greeted everyone cheerfully. "Hello!" She looked up at the lab. "Oh wow! It's huge!" she gasped.

"It is." Justin agreed.

Another person appeared, wearing a cyan t-shirt with teal blue stripe, gray sides, gray pants and fingerless gloves that match.

Although, her gloves were not the only things that matched, Justin and her both had green eyes and similar outfits.

"Hey, Rachelle." Dan waved.

She waved back.

Alex smiled as they all talked.

Jemma came over to greet Rachelle.

Stampy and Sqaishey were talking about how amazing this was.

As Alex watched them, she realized something.

She was the leader of a group of adults.

She felt Lupis nudge her leg, trying to reassure her.

She smiled softly at him.

Dan was talking to Justin and soon turned his attention to Alex. "Looks like everyone's here. Think it's time to go to the temple?"

She looked up at him, seeing all the eyes land on her.

Her breath hitched for a second before she nodded. "Y-Yeah. That sounds good..." she replied and headed that way, Lupis trailing behind her.

Dan slightly glanced at the others before they all started to follow her.

She led them to the sand hole and then jumped down into it.

Lupis followed her.

Jemma glanced at Dan.

Stampy hesitated but helped Sqaishey down.

"Sorry about that guys. We could have made some stairs but we will do it next time." Dan said to them. "Also, you might want to stay close, the tunnels can be confusing at times."

Alex glanced back and nodded. She kept going.

Jemma stayed close to Dan.

Stampy and Sqaishey stayed close together as well.

Thinknoodles and his wife followed closely behind the incomplete team.

They soon reached a door at the end of the long tunnel.

Trayaurus followed behind them.

Alex walked into the still torch lit room. "Here we are..." She told them as she walked to her place.

Dan led Jemma towards the circle as the others came into the room.

Stampy looked around. "Woah! This place is amazing!"

Sqaishey nodded. "It's beautiful!"

Jemma followed Dan to the circle.

Trayaurus did as well and got to his spot.

Alex waited in the middle with Lupis.

Justin approached the colorful circle with Rachelle. "What is this?" He asked, curiously.

"We aren't really sure." Alex answered.

Dan stood over his spot while the other members went and found what they assumed to be their "spots".

Alex watched as each person found their spot.

She noticed a single spot was still empty.

"Okay..." she muttered softly.

She saw some of them glancing around.

Dan looked towards Alex and gave her a smile.

She smiled a little back. She wasn't really sure what to do when a deep voice echoed through the room.

" **Welcome. I'm glad you all made it.** "

Alex glanced around at the voice.

Stampy and Sqaishey did as well.

Jemma stepped a little closer to Dan.

Dan looked around.

Justin and Rachelle did the same.

Although, they didn't dare say anything to the voice.

" **You are all wondering why I've brought you all together. As I'm sure you've all heard about my brother, Herobrine. He is gathering an army which he is calling the Darkness. His goal is to take over the realm of Minecraft. I have chosen you all to help me defend the realms and find the Elements that will be the downfall of my brother.** "

Alex listened.

" **I have chosen Alexa to be the leader of the group.** "

She tensed as she felt the eyes land on her.

She spoke up. "What about the empty spot?" She asked, trying to divert the attention off her.

" **I'm afraid my brother got to her before I could... I do not think she will be joining you...** "

Some of the members glanced at one and other.

"Who was she?" Dan asked, trying not sound rude but he was sure everyone was curious in who this missing member was.

"Her name was Melonie." Notch replied.

Alex's eyes widened.

Dan was taken back by the news, especially since he knew Alex befriended the girl.

He looked towards the center of the circle.

Alex was tense and staring down at her feet, silently wishing her hair wasn't bound by the braid so it would hide her face.

" **And I know my brother has talked to you as well Alexa.** "

She felt the eyes land on her again and her breathing hitched again.

She pulled her braid loose, letting her red wavy hair fall around her face like a curtain.

" **He offered you an alliance.** "

Her breathing became slightly shaky.

" **Yet, you refused three times. You almost didn't the last time however...** "

She squeezed her eyes shut.

" **And for that he has made you enemy number one. He threatened you,** "

She tightened her fists.

" **The elements,** "

She took a shaky breath.

" **Everything you hold-** "

"Stop."

Her voice shook.

Silence.

She felt their stares of surprise.

" **I know what you've been through, Alexa...** "

"I said stop." Her voice became firmer.

" **I know what he's taken from you...** "

"I. Said. Stop!" She snapped in frustration, anger, distraught, and fear.

She was shaking as hot tears streamed down her face hidden by her hair.

Lupis looked at her with concern.

She was shaking.

She wanted to run but she was surrounded.

She tightened her fists.

She couldn't do this.

What was she thinking?

Not if this is how it was going to go.

Doing this in front of those she was supposed to lead?!

She noticed the one empty spot for Melonie.

She suddenly took off through the gap and out of the temple room.

Lupis ran after her.

Dan glanced at the others, seeing all the concern and confused looks on their faces that they had no clue in what just happen.

He then turned and headed out of the room, assuming the meeting was adjourned.


End file.
